Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to management of facility operations, and more specifically, to a cloud based server to support facility operations management.
Discussion of the Related Art
Operating mission critical facilities may involve monitoring numerous building functions and equipment on a regular basis. If an individual performing such monitoring observes that equipment is operating outside of its designed limits, various steps may need to be taken to correct the situation.
Further, comparison of equipment data with benchmark values can provide a reasonable indication that equipment is close to failing or that it is operating near or exceeding its designed limits.
In the event of emergencies, facility component maintenance shutdowns, or other site specific events, facility engineers may be required to complete procedures from memory or using paper instruction. However, since these procedures can be long and complex, they can be difficult for a human operator to perform without assistance. Further, since procedures may change over time, one or more of the operators may not have the most up to date procedure.
A cloud based server can provide a centralized source for these procedures. However, access to a network that communicates with the cloud based server is necessary and many facilities do not have such access.
Thus, there is need for a cloud based server that can support facility operations management, even when an outside network is not always available.